Local Candy Shop
by mysticahime
Summary: AU. KakaSakuSaso. Confection 1: Gobstopper. Sama seperti rasa cinta pertama; perlahan-lahan memadukan aneka rasa yang bervariasi, dan berakhir dengan rasa manis—entah perasaan cinta itu bersambut ataupun tidak. Warning inside! Mind to RnR? —mysticahime
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto is belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei****!**

**mysticahime**

**a.k.a**

**Lady Vogue**

**a.k.a**

**Lady Joker94**

**a.k.a**

**Shane Vogue**

**a.k.a**

**Ai Oikawa**

**© 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC**

**Typo**

**Ugly descript**

**Developing plot and writing style [maybe]**

**Late updated**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**O**C**A**L **C**A**N**D**Y **S**H**O**P

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka.

Kesamaan nama tempat dan hal-hal lainnya tidak menyangkut realita.

Sebagian besar merupakan data dari Google, sebagian besar lagi merupakan daya imajinasi penulis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**P**.**r**.**o**.**l**.**o**.**g**-**

Di pulau Hokkaido yang merupakan salah satu prefektur yang cukup dikenal di Jepang, terdapatlah sebuah kota kecil bernama Tomakomai yang merupakan bagian dari sub-prefektur Abashiri. Tomakomai merupakan kota kecil di mana nuansa alam asri Hokkaido masih terasa kuat. Hamparan padang rumput tersebar merata—membuat Tomakomai menjadi pemukiman yang ditempati oleh manusia-manusia yang menyukai keindahan alam. Dan di salah satu distrik yang berada di kota Tomakomai-lah, cerita ini bermula.

Distrik Konoha adalah salah satu dari tujuh distrik yang melengkapi kepingan _puzzle_ Tomakomai. Distrik Konoha merupakan salah satu distrik yang diunggulkan di Tomakomai, karena selain alamnya yang kaya akan warna, Konoha pun merupakan salah satu distrik di mana _pace_ kehidupannya hampir menyamai Sapporo, ibukota Hokkaido.

Sebuah sekolah swasta bermutu baik dengan level yang nyaris menyamai sekolah-sekolah unggulan di Tokyo membuat distrik itu menjadi tujuan edukasi dari distrik-distrik lainnya di Tomakomai. Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah swasta yang telah berdiri sejak sebelum era Meiji (1868 – 1912), di mana sekolah tersebut didirikan oleh salah seorang Shogun yang cukup disegani oleh rakyat Nippon. Adanya pengaruh globalisasi sangat mempengaruhi keadaan sekolah berbangunan tua tersebut—yang pada akhirnya melakukan pemugaran untuk menjadikannya sekolah modern pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Adalah tak jauh dari Konoha Gakuen, berdiri sebuah toko dengan desain yang atraktif dan berwarna-warni. _Banner_ Local Candy Shop terpajang di bagian atas pintu, didominasi oleh warna-warna ceria yang berkesan mengundang orang-orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana untuk sekedar mampir dan melihat-lihat ke dalamnya, atau bahkan menikmati menu yang tersedia di sana.

Local Candy Shop. Kata 'Candy' bukanlah sebatas nama asal pasang yang tercantum di sana. Ya, Local Candy Shop memanglah sebuah toko permen yang menjual bermacam-macam jenis kembang gula dan makanan manis. Sebuah kedai yang juga menyediakan sejenis café yang kerap kali dikunjungi oleh siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen selepas jam pulang sekolah.

Selain desain yang menarik dan inovasi café makanan manis pertama di Tomakomai, hal lain yang menjadi daya tarik Local Candy Shop adalah letaknya yang strategis sehingga dapat menyajikan pemandangan alam yang luar biasa. Di bagian depan kedai terdapat jalanan yang cukup ramai sebagai lalu lintas utama di distrik Konoha, sedangkan pada bagian belakangnya terbentang padang rumput yang melandai hingga ke tepi sungai. Alang-alang dengan bunga berbulu warna putih tersebar di sekitar padang rumput tersebut. Lapangan berumput tersebut kerap kali dikunjungi beberapa orang untuk menikmati semburat matahari yang akan terbenam, dan beberapa orang yang termasuk kategori pengunjung padang tersebut adalah tiga pemilik Local Candy Shop.

Ketiga anak tersebut merupakan anak adopsi keluarga Senju, yang berarti secara biologis mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Namun, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa tiga bersaudara itu sama sekali bukan berasal dari garis keturunan yang sama. Ketiganya selalu rukun dan saling mendukung dalam perihal menjalankan bisnis keluarga mereka, Local Candy Shop, semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dunia.

Si sulung adalah Hatake Kakashi, pria berusia dua puluh dua tahun berambut perak yang menderita heterokromia—kelainan genetik yang mengakibatkan munculnya iris yang berlainan warna pada mata seseorang. Kakashi—atau biasa disebut Shii-kun—bisa dibilang menjabat sebagai bos di sana. Sebagai anak tertua—walaupun anak adopsi—ia harus bertanggung jawab atas kelangsungan toko tersebut. Kepribadiannya yang agak sedikit seenaknya mungkin membuat kedua adiknya kesal, namun pada saat darurat, Kakashi dapat menjadi orang yang paling bisa diandalkan di antara ketiga bersaudara tersebut.

Sebagai anak tengah, Akasuna Sasori—biasa dipanggil Rii-kun—bertugas untuk berurusan dengan sistem _marketing_. Pemilik rambut _crimson_ ini sangat handal dalam urusan perdagangan, membuat kakaknya yang seenaknya itu semakin mengongkang-ongkang kaki dalam kepengurusan Local Candy Shop. Si mata _hazel_ ini juga mempunyai indera perasa yang kuat sehingga dijadikan kartu truf dalam meracik kembang gula yang mereka jual di Local Candy Shop. Sasori berusia tujuh belas menjelang delapan belas tahun, dan tengah menjalani tahun terakhir masa sekolahnya di Konoha Gakuen.

Dan yang terakhir, si bungsu dan satu-satunya gadis yang berada di antara tiga bersaudara itu, Haruno Sakura—Saku-chan. Gadis ceria bermata emerald itu merupakan _sales promotion girl_ yang menjadi senjata utama dalam kelangsungan pemasukan dana Local Candy Shop. Berusia enam belas tahun dan duduk di kelas satu Konoha Gakuen, gadis berambut _cotton candy_ yang supel ini rajin mempromosikan kedainya ke teman-teman sekelasnya. Sakura bukanlah gadis yang jenius atau semacamnya, namun banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura memiliki senyum memikat yang membuat orang-orang yang di sekitarnya merasa bahagia. Menjadi anak bungsu di keluarga Senju—walaupun bukan anak kandung—tidak menjadikan Sakura sebagai gadis yang manja dan cengeng. Alih-alih, Sakura-lah yang mengurus rumah mereka yang terletak di lantai atas Local Candy Shop, menggantikan ibu mereka yang telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat.

Beruntung bahwa Local Candy Shop tidak pernah kekurangan pengunjung. Hal ini disebabkan oleh keluwesan Sakura dalam bergaul dan mempromosikan café permen tersebut, katajaman indera perasa Sasori dalam peracikan menu kembang gula, dan kelihaian Kakashi mengatur keseluruhan aset.

Local Candy Shop, sebuah toko unik yang membawakan warna bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Local Candy Shop, sebuah perpaduan keluarga yang harmonis. Tempat yang dipenuhi gejolak emosi dan rasa kekeluargaan yang erat.

Local Candy Shop, adalah awal dari kisah ini.

**tbc**

Sebersit ide melintas di otak Ai saat sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah bersama mama tersayang XD Entah dari mana ide itu lewat, dia ga bilang-bilang nih~

Local Candy Shop. Frase itu langsung terpatri jelas di otak Ai sesaat setelah ide ini terangkum. Ide membuat cerita mengenai sebuah toko permen yang membawa banyak kisah... bukan ide yang buruk, kan? :D Yah, semoga saja belum pernah ada cerita seperti ini. Kalaupun ada (dan Ai belum pernah nemuin), sumpah, ini ide orisinil dari otak Ai!

Bagaimana dengan prolog ini? Apa Ai terlihat lepas dari gore? Semoga yaaa :D

Family. Bukanlah sebuah genre baru di dunia FFN, terutama FNI. Tentunya banyak sekali author senior yang telah mengusung genre ini dan menghasilkan puluhan (mungkin ratusan?) fic indah dengan genre ini. Genre family sendiri bukan genre yang baru bagi Ai. Ai pernah membuat fic dengan genre family (mix romance) di fic Saranghae Yo, dan Ai juga pernah me-request fic pada **ceruleanday**-senpai dengan genre ini (walau sebenernya Ai minta genre Friendship). Ah, jadi inget, Leci! Aku belum kirim e-mail niiiiiihhhh~ *sujud*

Ngomong-ngomong, untuk white-fic, sepertinya Ai akan lebih fokus ke genre family dan friendship. Rasanya sulit buat Ai untuk mengetik fic dengan genre romance, entah kenapa ==a Tapi hal ini bukan berarti Ai ga akan buat fic romance lagi selamanya. Romance tetap ada, tapi bukan merupakan topik utama. Di luar white-fic, GORE TETAP BERJAYA XDDD

Mulai sekarang, urutan update (harap dicatat): UGUTR, LNV, LCS, Morte III, UadM. UadM Ai pindahin ke urutan akhir karena selalu paling panjang dalam penulisan, jadi harus dicicil ==a untuk kali ini aja, LCS muncul duluan dari LNV 3. Tunggu ya :3

Ah, Ai udah nulis terlalu panjang. Maaf sekali, sekalinya nulis A/N, pasti jadi gini.

Eh ya, mulai sekarang A/N Ai akan Ai kasih nama **ABA** (**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea) XD

See you in next chapter!

_Review will be a great present for me from you_!

Review please! Utarakan pendapat kalian!

Sign,

mysticahime

p.s: voting buat polling di profile Ai masih berlanjut lho~ ditunggu partisipasinya sampai tanggal 31 ;)


	2. Confection 1: Gobstopper

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto is belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei****!**

**mysticahime**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC**

**Typo**

**Ugly descript**

**Developing plot and writing style [maybe]**

**Late updated**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**O**C**A**L **C**A**N**D**Y **S**H**O**P

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka.

Kesamaan nama tempat dan hal-hal lainnya tidak menyangkut realita.

Sebagian besar merupakan data dari Google, sebagian besar lagi merupakan daya imajinasi penulis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Confection 1: Gobstopper**

Ketika matahari telah menyapa pagi, saat itulah hidup seorang Haruno Sakura dimulai. Ketika pendaran keemasan itu telah bertakhta dengan anggunnya di ufuk timur, segala pekerjaan rumah tangga harus dikerjakannya. Merapikan tempat tidurnya, menyiapkan sarapan, menyetrika pakaian, menyiapkan _ofuru_ untuk mandi kedua kakak laki-lakinya, bahkan harus membangunkan kedua saudaranya dari bunga tidur yang menjerat mereka.

Semua itu telah mendarah daging dalam diri gadis yang berusia enam belas tahun itu, ia melakukannya dengan senang hati. Semenjak ibu angkatnya meninggal dunia, tanggung jawab rumah tangga beralih sepenuhnya ke tangan gadis itu.

Dan ia sangat pandai melakukannya, lebih pandai daripada almarhumah Senju Tsunade mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah tangganya.

Contohnya, Sakura selalu berhasil membangunkan kedua kakak angkatnya yang sulit ditarik keluar dari alam mimpi mereka (dan membangunkan mereka selalu membuat tumpukan keriput di wajah almarhumah Tsunade bertambah drastis—entah mengapa).

"Rii-_kun_! Shii-_kun_! _Okitte ne~!_" Setiap pagi, teriakan soprano Sakura selalu menggema dalam petak rumah yang berada di lantai atas toko, teriakan andalan yang digunakan gadis itu untuk membangunkan kedua kakak angkatnya (dan herannya selalu menjadi senjata ampuh untuk menaklukkan kedua juara tidur itu).

Samar-samar terdengar suara menggeram yang disusul bunyi decit yang ditimbulkan oleh kaki ranjang yang bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai. Sakura tahu bahwa Kakashi tengah berusaha membuat kedua matanya yang terpejam membuka seutuhnya. Di sisi lain, terdengar suara _futon_ dilipat dan dihamparkan begitu saja di atas lantai—Sasori terbangun dari tidurnya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepulang sekolah nanti, ia harus membereskan kamar kakak nomor duanya itu.

Suara langkah-langkah yang dihasilkan oleh selop rumah membuat gadis berambut merah jambu itu menoleh. Kedua kakak angkatnya—yang masih mengenakan piyama kusut masai—tampak berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruang tengah. Sasori yang duluan menyadari keberadaan Sakura segera membelalakkan matanya—kebiasaan—berpura-pura takut pada anak bungsu itu, lalu ia menyingkir ke kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuk yang tergantung di rak dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Lain lagi dengan Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu malah duduk di meja makan, mengambil selembar roti bakar dan mengunyahnya seraya membaca koran pagi yang diletakkan Sakura di samping cangkir kopinya.

"Selamat pagi, Shii-_kun_," sindir Sakura yang merasa diabaikan.

Bunyi gesekan kertas koran terdengar saat Kakashi sedikit menutup lembaran kelabu itu. Wajah tampannya menyembul dari balik surat kabar, tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Saku-_chan_."

Gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan kesal. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang supaya kau mandi dulu sebelum sarapan dan membaca koran?"

**Srekk...** "Kamar mandi sedang dipakai Sasori," jawab Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kalimat-kalimat yang tengah dibacanya. "Aku bukan _gay_ yang mengharapkan kesempatan untuk saling membasuh tubuh dengan adik angkatku."

Kedua _emerald_ itu berputar, bosan. "Kau seharusnya bangun lebih pagi dari _aku_. Kau kan yang paling tua, Shii!"

Terdengar suara kunyahan, "Tapi bukan aku yang mengurus keperluan rumah tangga."

"Hhhhh...!" Gadis itu mengembuskan napas dengan kesal. Selalu dan selalu. Selalu seperti itu. Sakura menggertakkan giginya. _Dasar apatis!_

Gadis itu mengempaskan bokongnya pada bantalan yang diletakkan di atas tatami, menyiapkan jatah sarapannya sendiri—sama sekali tidak berniat menyiapkan makanan bagi kakak angkatnya itu. Kakashi sendiri tampak tidak peduli dengan sikap adik perempuannya itu, pria yang mengidap heterokromia itu malah semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam berbagai liputan yang ditulis dalam harian pagi itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah berseragam rapi—kemeja putih dengan dasi panjang berwarna merah dengan celana berwarna abu-abu granit dengan motif tartan abu-abu biru pada keliman bawahnya. Melihat adik keduanya sudah selesai membersihkan diri, Kakashi memilih untuk melarikan diri ke dalam ruangan berukuran sedang yang tadi digunakan oleh pemuda _baby face_ itu.

"Shii-_kun_!" Sebelum Kakashi menghilang di balik pintu kayu itu, Sakura berteriak memanggil kakak sulungnya. "Aku dan Rii-_kun_ mungkin akan berangkat sebelum kau selesai mandi!"

"Hn." Gumaman Kakashi terdengar sesaat sebelum pintu ditutup, cukup keras sehingga gadis _pink_ itu bisa mendengar suaranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha Gakuen. Sebuah sekolah swasta yang terletak tidak terlalu di tengah distrik Konoha. Tujuan utama para penduduk Tomakomai mengirimkan putra-putrinya untuk mengenyam pendidikan dengan level yang mendekati tingkat pendidikan di Tokyo. Di sekolah inilah Akasuna Sasori dan Haruno Sakura menuntut ilmu.

"_Ohayou_..." **Greeekkk...** Pintu kelas bergeser dan menampilkan sosok gadis berambut sebahu itu. Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kelas dan meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja, diiringi oleh balasan ucapan selamat pagi dari beberapa anak yang sudah terlebih dulu berada di dalam kelas.

"Sakuuuuu~!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir tinggi di bagian belakang kepalanya berlari-lari kecil mendekati pemilik mata zamrud ini. Yamanaka Ino, begitulah namanya, adalah salah satu teman terdekat Sakura di Konoha Gakuen. Mereka sudah berteman baik sejak SMP, dan bisa dibilang, Sakura mengenal semua tentang Ino.

"Hai, _piggy_," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum. 'Piggy' adalah sebutan Sakura khusus untuk Ino, sedangkan Ino memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan,

"_Forehead_! Apa kau tahu? Tadi aku hampir bertabrakan dengan—"

Tanpa perlu Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya pun, Sakura sudah tahu benar siapa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu.

Shimura Sai, siswa kelas 1-C itu adalah laki-laki yang dipuja Ino sejak awal semester ganjil kemarin. Rambutnya hitam dan sedikit klimis. Wajahnya pucat, namun selalu tersenyum.

"_Pokoknya keren banget!_" begitu komentar Ino saat pertama kali menceritakan Sai pada Sakura.

Sayang sekali, gadis bermata safir itu tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sai. Selalu saja ada gangguan ketika ia akan mengajak pemuda itu berbicara. Dan yang paling parah, sepertinya Sai hanya menganggap Ino sebagai teman biasa.

"Lalu?" Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat, kini gadis itu duduk di bangkunya. Ino duduk di atas mejanya, mengibaskan poninya yang sedikit menutupi mata.

"Lalu..." Kedua mata Ino yang beriris biru laut berbinar-binar, "Ia ter-se-nyum padaku! Tersenyum lhooo~" Gadis itu merentangkan kedua lengannya ke udara, kemudian mendekap dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut _sugarplum_-nya bergoyang-goyang. Tingkah Ino terlalu _dramaqueen_, menurutnya, mirip sekali tingkah aktris yang memerankan peran gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta di _dorama-dorama_ televisi. Tapi, ia senang bila melihat wajah Ino berseri-seri seperti itu.

"Dasar~" Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, memberikan sentilan pelan pada kening Ino. "Jadiiii, kapan kau akan mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya, eh?" goda Sakura sembari memamerkan cengirannya.

Wajah Ino bersemu merah. "Nanti ahhh, hahaha... Kau sudah tidak sabar melihatku bergandengan dengan Sai, ya?"

"Huuuu~" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Ino. "Percaya diri sekali kau."

Kali ini giliran Ino yang meleletkan lidahnya.

**Kriiiinnggg...**

Bel pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi dengan nyaring. Ino melompat turun dari meja Sakura yang didudukinya, bersiap kembali ke mejanya.

"_Piggy_!" Sakura memanggil pemilik rambut pirang bercahaya itu sebelum guru yang akan memulai pelajaran masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ya?" Ino sedikit menoleh, memandang Sakura melalui sudut matanya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kau jadi 'kan ke Local Candy Shop?" tanya Sakura. Kemarin Ino memang bilang bahwa sepulang sekolah nanti ia akan mampir ke _café_ permen yang dikelola oleh keluarga Sakura. "Rii-_kun_ baru menciptakan komposisi permen baru."

Sudut bibir Ino terangkat, menciptakan senyum manis di wajahnya. "Tentu. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jatuh cinta memang dapat membuat orang bahagia. _Klise_, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Sepanjang pelajaran hari itu, Yamanaka Ino selalu menampilkan ekspresi gembira, tak lupa dengan pendaran warna merah samar yang membayang di wajahnya. Bahkan, di saat dua jam materi bahasa Jepang yang tidak terlalu disukainya, gadis bermata sewarna samudra itu terus-menerus tersenyum dan menyerap subjek dengan riang gembira

Katakan terima kasih pada cinta. Segalanya tampak indah di mata Ino. Efek senyuman seorang Shimura Sai ternyata membuat dunia tampak lebih berwarna bagi gadis itu.

"Senyumnya masih terbayang di matakuuuu~" Kedua tangan Ino terkatup, kesepuluh jemarinya saling bertaut di depan dada, dilatari wajahnya yang terus berbinar-binar.

"Aku tahu kau bahagia, _Piggy_—" Sakura menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya yang baru saja keluar dari rongga mulutnya, "—tapi kuharap kau tidak melupakan kenyataan bahwa jam makan siang kita akan usai sebentar lagi. Masih ada dua setengah jam sebelum kita pergi ke Local Candy Shop."

Gadis pirang itu memutar-mutar kedua bola matanya dengan sarkastik, "Kau tidak tahu rasanya, _Forehead_. Kau kan belum pernah jatuh cinta."

Sakura mendengus, kemudian menjepit _tempura_ terakhirnya yang berada di dalam kotak _bentou_, "Setidaknya, bila aku jatuh cinta suatu saat nanti, aku tidak akan bertindak sebodoh itu."

Jitakan pelan mampir di puncak kepala berambut permen kapas itu, membuat gadis itu meringis pelan.

Ino baru saja akan membuka mulutnnya untuk membalas kata-kata Sakura—karena kata-kata temannya itu sama saja dengan menyebutnya bodoh—saat kedua pupilnya menangkap pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak diduganya.

Dan ia langsung terdiam. Kaku. Menunduk.

Sakura yang tadinya sedang sibuk mengunyah _tempura_ segera menyadari perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu. Aneh sekali. Beberapa detik yang lalu Ino masih tampak secerah bunga matahari, namun sekarang ia menunduk, seolah-olah cahayanya redup, padam seutuhnya.

Penasaran, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menoleh kian-kemari—mencari-cari penyebab Ino menjadi sedemikian diam itu. Dan pandangan matanya bersirobok pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang lengannya tengah digelayuti oleh seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang—Sakura mengenalnya sebagai Sasame Fuuma, siswi kelas 1-C yang merupakan teman sekelas Sai—dan pemuda itu tidak tampak keberatan. Mereka berdua mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa melintasi kelas 1-B—terlihat jelas karena pintu kelas tengah terbuka lebar. Meskipun hanya dari sosok belakangnya, Sakura sangat yakin bahwa pemuda itu adalah Sai.

Mau tak mau Sakura menghela napas. Cinta bisa membawa seseorang melayang tinggi, menebarkan bunga tujuh warna di sekitarnya, kemudian menghempaskannya ke bumi, membentur karang paling tajam.

Melihat Sai dan Sasame tadi pasti membuat Ino patah hati. Ya, pasti Ino menyangka Sai berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya tadi.

"I... no...?" Pelan-pelan, Sakura mencoba memanggil temannya itu, menyadarkannya. "Ino?"

Gadis itu masih menunduk, pancaran auranya tampak menyurut drastis. Redup. Kening Sakura mengernyit. Diguncang-guncangkannya pundak Ino agar gadis itu mau bicara.

"Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Ia berusaha memegang dagu Ino dan mendongakkan wajahnya. Saat itulah Sakura terkejut.

Kedua mata biru gadis itu dipenuhi air mata. Bulir-bulir bening itu meluncur menuruni tulang pipinya, melewati dagunya sebelum pada akhirnya jatuh bebas searah gaya gravitasi.

"Uhk..." Ino langsung memeluk Sakura dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Sakura yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi hanya bisa balas memeluk Ino, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama beberapa jam pelajaran terakhir, Ino tampak tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada segala materi edukasi yang dijejalkan oleh guru-guru bidang studi yang kebagian mengajar di jam sore itu. Gadis berambut jagung itu selalu memandang ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang dan sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh guru yang bersangkutan. Kebanyakan, jawaban yang diberikannya adalah "Apa?" dan "Hah?".

Sakura yang duduk beberapa meja jauhnya dari tempat Ino hanya bisa menatap punggung sahabatnya dengan prihatin. Walaupun belum pernah jatuh cinta, Sakura tahu bagaimana perasaan Ino. Pasti sama persis seperti perasaan Sasori ketika kakaknya itu baru putus dari Sabaku Temari, gadis yang dipacarinya tahun lalu.

Terlebih lagi—sepanjang pengetahuan Sakura—ini adalah kali pertama Ino jatuh cinta. Meskipun memiliki wajah cantik dan dikagumi sejumlah siswa SMA Konoha, Ino belum pernah menyukai seseorang pun. Selama SMP, Ino tidak pernah tertarik menjalin cinta. Minat gadis pirang itu hanyalah _fashion_ dan permen. Yang pertama kali berhasil menggetarkan hati Ino adalah Shimura Sai—yang menjadi perwakilan murid baru untuk membacakan pidato saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, menggantikan peringkat satu saat ujian yang berhalangan hadir. Sai adalah peringkat dua, senyumannya yang manis dan penampilannya yang kharismatik membuat Ino terpesona.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Ino meneleponnya tengah malam hanya untuk curhat mengenai Sai. Durasi perasaan Ino terhadap Sai barulah satu semester lebih, namun sudah cukup untuk membuat si pirang itu benar-benar merasakan debar-debar cinta pertama yang manis—setidaknya sampai siang tadi.

Ketika bel pertanda pulang berbunyi, Sakura bergegas mengeluarkan ponsel lipat berwarna _pink_ miliknya dan menghubungi Sasori yang duduk di kelas 3.

"Rii-_kun_, bisakah cepat pulang?" Sakura diam, mendengarkan suara Sasori di seberang sana yang berbaur dengan kebisingan saat-saat bubar sekolah. "Begini, aku perlu racikan permen terbaru Rii-_kun_... iya. Aku akan datang bersama temanku... iya, iya. Tolong beritahu Shii-_kun_."

Percakapan selesai. Gadis itu kembali melipat ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku rok seragam kotak-kotaknya. Kemudian ia mendatangi meja Ino yang berada di barisan kedua terdepan.

"Ayo," ajaknya pada gadis yang sedang mengancingkan tas sekolahnya, "apa kau jadi ke Local Candy Shop?"

Gadis bermata _aqua_ itu menoleh, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Kedua matanya bengkak dan merah. Sakura berasumsi bahwa selama pelajaran berlangsung, gadis itu pasti menahan tangis.

Digandengnya tangan Ino ketika mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju loker sepatu, kebetulan sekali loker sepatu mereka bersebelahan. Keduanya memakai sepatu dalam diam, menggantikan peran _uwabaki_ yang mereka kenakan selama di sekolah.

"Aku sudah minta Rii-_kun _untuk menyiapkan permen terbaru kami," celoteh Sakura saat mereka akan keluar dari gedung sekolah, bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian Ino, "Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan mencoba produk kami, Ino! Hahaha, beruntung sekali... Kemarin malam Rii-_kun_ sama sekali tidak mengizinkanku mencicipinya."

Ino sama sekali tidak menghiraukan gurauan Sakura. Ia terus saja berdiam diri, berjalan di sisi gadis bermata zamrud itu ketika keluar dari sekolah. Mereka baru akan mencapai gerbang ketika sebuah suara memanggil Ino.

"Ino!"

Kedua gadis itu sontak menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara.

Shimura Sai berjalan ke arah keduanya, kedua mata hitamnya menatap sosok Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Hai," sapanya setelah tiba di hadapan Ino dan Sakura. "Apa kalian berdua langsung pulang?"

Sakura melirik Ino, memperhatikan reaksi sahabatnya itu. Melihat Ino tidak bergeming, Sakura memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Ino ingin mampir ke Local Candy Shop, jadi—"

"Toko milik keluargamu?" Sai menyela perkataan Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu mengangguk. "Hei, apa aku boleh—"

"Mengapa kau mengurusi urusan kami?" Tiba-tiba Ino berbicara dengan nada ketus.

Kedua mata Sai membelalak. "Apa... maksudmu, Ino?"

Kata-kata Ino selanjutnya semakin getas dan dingin. "Bukankah kau berkencan dengan Fuuma? Lebih baik kau perhatikan dia daripada kami berdua."

Sai mengernyitkan keningnya, "Aku sama sekali ti—"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sai, Ino langsung menarik lengan Sakura, menyeret gadis itu keluar dari area sekolah. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa, seolah ingin cepat meninggalkan Sai. Sakura masih berusaha menoleh ke belakang untuk memandang Sai.

"Ino," sergahnya, berbalik ke arah Ino, "bagaimanapun juga, itu tadi tidak so—"

Dan Sakura terdiam. Kata-katanya terputus begitu saja ketika melihat bulir-bulir air mata muncul di pelupuk mata Ino. Gadis pirang itu menggigit bibirnya.

Menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Local Candy Shop adalah sebuah _café_ yang khusus menjual permen. Dikelola oleh tiga bersaudara tak sedarah yang diangkat oleh keluarga Senju setelah kedua orangtua angkat mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Sebagai pengelola utama, Kakashi memutuskan untuk menggilir jatah menjadi _waiter_ utama—_waiter_ yang bertugas menyambut dan melayani tamu-tamu secara spesial pada hari itu.

"Selamat datang di Local Candy Shop."

Kedua gadis itu disambut ramah oleh Kakashi yang hari ini bertugas sebagai _waiter_ utama. Sakura tersenyum simpul padanya dan mengedikkan bahu pada Ino yang tengah menunduk di sebelahnya. Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum mengerti.

"Kemari, Nona," ajaknya seraya membimbing langkah Ino menuju meja terdekat. Sakura memilih pergi ke dapur _café_, menilik pekerjaan Sasori.

Gadis itu duduk di atas kursi berwarna merah, menopangkan kepalanya ke atas kedua tangan. Bekas-bekas air mata tampak pada kedua pipinya.

"Jadi..." Kakashi duduk di hadapan Ino. "... apa masalahnya?"

"Aku..." Ino menarik napas pelan, "... menyukai seseorang."

"Teman sekelas?"

"Bukan..." Ino menggeleng. "Kelas sebelah. Bisa dibilang ini... cinta pertama."

"Begitu." Kakashi mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya. "Lalu?"

Gadis itu menceritakan segalanya. Sai. Sasame. Kejadian saat istirahat. Kejadian saat pulang sekolah...

Kakashi terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengarkan cerita Ino. Pria itu tersenyum lembut—senyuman yang bahkan jarang ditampilkannya, bahkan di depan kedua adik angkatnya.

"Kau... benar-benar mencintainya?"

Cukup lama gadis itu terdiam. Kata-kata Kakashi membuatnya berpikir... apakah ia benar-benar mencintai seorang Sai?

Bibirnya bergerak, "Tentu saja." Satu kali, dua kali; ia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku mencintai Sai—setidaknya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya di SMA. Dan—" gadis itu menggigit bibir, "—melihatnya akrab dengan anak perempuan lain, entah mengapa, rasanya di sini—" ia mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja putihnya, "—sakit. Sangat perih."

Kakashi diam saja, kedua matanya mengamati Ino yang menunduk. Kedua pipi gadis itu kembali dibasahi air mata, membentuk alur-alur transparan yang meliuk-liuk hingga ke ujung dagu.

"Sebenarnya," pria itu mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya, "... apa menurutmu cinta itu? —khususnya cinta pertama."

"Entahlah," jawab Ino; menggosok wajahnya dengan punggung tangan sebelum Kakashi memberikan selembar tisu kepadanya. "Bagiku, cinta itu... manis."

"Manis?"

"Ya," ia mengangguk. "Terlebih lagi karena yang kurasakan ini adalah cinta pertama. Rasanya manis dan membuatku bermimpi indah. Hari-hariku terasa menyenangkan—seolah musim semi berlangsung sepanjang tahun bila aku melihat senyumnya."

"Bagaimana bila ia tidak tersenyum?"

Gadis itu mendongak, kedua mata _aqua_-nya bertubrukan dengan iris Kakashi. "... tidak tersenyum?"

"Ya."

"Rasanya..." Lagi, ia menunduk, "... aku sedih. Aku tidak suka melihatnya tidak tersenyum—maksudku, bila ia tersenyum, berarti ia **bahagia**, bukan?"

"Bagaimana ekspresinya ketika kau bersikap kasar padanya tadi?" selidik Kakashi. Suaranya rendah dan dalam. "Apakah ia terlihat penuh senyum? Terlihat bahagia?"

Satu tegukan ludah. Satu gelengan pelan. "Ti... dak." Ia menggeleng lagi, kali ini lebih cepat. "Sai terlihat gundah. Seolah-olah baru ditampar keras. Ia tidak—tidak bahagia."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan itu, Nona Yamanaka?" tiba-tiba saja, suara Kakashi mengeras. Nadanya getas. Tatapan matanya menusuk. "Mengapa kau membuat orang yang kau cintai terlihat tidak bahagia? Apakah _itu_ yang dinamakan **cinta**?"

Tubuh gadis itu seperti tersengat listrik. Dalam sepersekian detik, ia tersentak dan kembali mendongak. "A-aku..."

Kata-katanya hilang tanpa jejak di tengah udara. Gadis itu merasa bahwa ia sudah bertindak bodoh. Ya, benar-benar bodoh. Kau menyakiti Sai, apa kau tahu itu, Ino?

—dan ia melihat senyuman Kakashi di hadapannya. Senyuman yang lembut dan manis.

"Cinta itu memang manis, seperti yang kau katakan," katanya. "Cinta yang manis itu **membahagiakan kedua belah pihak**—pihak yang mencintai dan pihak yang dicintai. Pihak yang mencintai akan berusaha membuat pihak yang dicintai itu bahagia."

"Dan bagaimana cara pihak yang mencintai itu berbahagia?" tanya Ino ingin tahu. Air matanya telah menghilang, kini kedua matanya berbinar penuh harap.

"Caranya?" Cara Kakashi mengucapkannya membuat Ino penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Dengan melihat orang yang dicintainya berbahagia.**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itulah cara pihak yang mencintai berbahagia."

Ino mendongak, menemukan Sakura sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Di sebelah Sakura, berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang diketahui adalah kakak angkat Sakura, Akasuna Sasori. Keduanya tersenyum.

Sasori meletakkan sebuah piring kecil dari keramik di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Ino. Di atasnya terdapat beberapa butir permen warna-warni yang didominasi warna putih berbentuk bulat.

"Gobstopper," Sasori memperkenalkan menu barunya, "atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Jawbreakers, termasuk ke dalam kategori permen keras. Berdiameter satu sampai delapan sentimeter, dan dimakan dengan cara dijilat atau dihisap."

Ino mengamati permen-permen itu. Seperti bola padat yang tidak gampang dikunyah.

"Gobstopper memiliki keistimewaan," Sakura menyambung penjelasan Sasori. "Permen ini terdiri dari beberapa lapisan, dan setiap lapisannya memiliki warna dan rasa yang berbeda—seperti cinta."

"Cinta memiliki berbagai selubung yang membungkusnya, dan kita semua harus merasakan satu demi satu selubung itu sebelum mencapai intinya. Manis dan agak pahit—semuanya harus kita lalui, dan mungkin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama hingga kita berhasil mengecap rasa manisnya, tapi—"

"—seluruh pembauran rasa itu yang akan membuat cinta terasa manis."

Ragu, gadis pirang itu mengambil salah satu Gobstopper berukuran kecil dan mengulumnya. Lidahnya mengeluarkan saliva, mengkombinasikan aneka rasa manis di dalam rongga mulutnya—dan terkadang rasa pahit. Anehnya, walau ada sedikit rasa pahit di dalam permen itu, rasa manislah yang mendominasi.

"Nah," Kakashi kembali tersenyum ketika Ino selesai menghisap permen itu, "minta maaflah pada Sai. Jangan sampai ia tidak bahagia."

Ino mengangguk.

"Dan bila ia bahagia bersama Sasame—"

"—maka aku pun akan berbahagia," kata Ino mantap. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menyambar tas selempangnya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Aku—" ia melangkah menuju pintu dan berhenti sebelum membuka pintu itu, "—akan membuat orang yang kucintai bahagia. Karena _cinta itu manis dan membahagiakan kedua belah pihak_."

Dan gadis itu berlari keluar dari Local Candy Shop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bodoh. Aku ini bodoh._

_Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa senyum Sai hanya untukku. Egois. Serakah._

—_dan _waiter_ Local Candy Shop yang menyadarkanku bahwa cinta itu ada untuk membahagiakan kedua belah pihak; pihak yang mencintai dan pihak yang dicintai. Untuk apa aku memaksakan agar Sai tidak bersama-sama dengan Sasame bila ia jadi tidak terlihat bahagia? Untuk apa aku memaksa agar ia tersenyum?_

_**Aku akan membuatnya tersenyum, walau senyum itu bukan untukku.**_

_Karena itu, aku harus meminta maaf karena kebodohanku tadi. Aku _tidak suka_ melihat Sai tidak tersenyum._

_Karena __**cinta itu untuk membahagiakan kedua belah pihak**__._

—_dan aku bahagia bila melihat Sai tersenyum._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku minta maaf—karena aku telah bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu. Aku hanya sedikit—cemburu, ya benar. Kekanak-kanakkan, bukan? Yah, itulah perasaan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta..._

Warna biru mulai beralih menjadi sapuan lembayung oranye, dihiasi gumpalan tipis awan-awan semi ungu. Tomakomai yang sepi, membuat derap langkah seorang gadis terdengar jelas di udara.

Yamanaka Ino berlari menyusuri jalanan yang kosong sambil menyusun kata-kata di dalam pikirannya. Baru saja ia keluar dari area Konoha Gakuen, mencari Sai yang ternyata tidak ditemuinya di sana. Waktu telah beranjak sore, tentu saja Shimura Sai telah kembali ke rumahnya.

—atau mungkin juga tidak.

Ino ingat, Sai suka sekali melukis. Kalau tidak salah, beberapa hari yang lalu, ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Sai dengan salah satu anak kelas dua di koridor; pembicaraan mengenai ide Sai untuk melukis langit senja. Dan Sai mengatakan, bahwa ia akan melukis langit senja dari celah dahan pepohonan.

Ah, bisakah percakapan itu dijadikan petunjuk, Ino? Hati kecilnya seolah meragukan pemikirannya itu.

Seandainya benar, maka hanya ada satu tempat yang mungkin didatangi Sai—

"Lho, sedang apa kau di sini, Ino?" sebuah suara membuat Ino berbalik.

Kedua iris safir itu melebar mendapati sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Shimura Sai, dalam gradasi gelap-terang yang sempurna di balik senja yang merekah. Membelakangi matahari dengan ransel tergantung di sebelah pundaknya. Satu tangannya menjepit kanvas berukuran sedang dan beberapa peralatan lukis.

"Sai!" Gadis itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah perlahan mendekati Sai. "Aku—aku mencarimu..."

"Untuk apa?" Sebelah alis Sai terangkat.

Lidahnya terasa kelu—kata-kata yang sudah susah payah disusunnya mendadak menguap dari dalam benaknya. Pikirannya kosong, tak ada yang terlintas di sana.

_Ayo, Ino! Ingatlah apa yang ingin kau ucapkan padanya!_ Hati Ino menjerit-jerit, memaksa agar otaknya mampu berpikir dengan jernih. Jangan sampai ia terlihat bodoh di mata Sai!

"_Gomennasai_, Sai..." oke, mungkin yang keluar bukan rangkaian kata yang berniat ia ucapkan— "Tadi siang, aku hanya... labil. —kau tahu, melihatmu dan Sasame membuatku..."

**Bruk!**

Terdengar bunyi benda-benda berjatuhan dan bertemu dengan permukaan aspal, dan detik berikutnya Ino merasakan kedua lengan Sai merengkuh dirinya dalam kehangatan. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas pemuda itu di tengkuknya, merasakan panas tubuh mereka berdua menyatu. Merasakan titik-titik air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku tahu," bisik Sai di balik rambut panjang Ino. "Aku tahu."

—seperti ini pun, tak apa kan? Karena hasilnya jauh di luar perkiraan Ino...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Syukurlah..."

Tak jauh dari tempat Ino dan Sai, ketiga bersaudara angkat Senju mengamati keduanya melalui lensa teropong. Tersembunyi di balik semak-semak, Kakashi, Sasori, dan Sakura.

"Sepertinya semua berjalan lancar, walau Ino-_chan_ terlihat gugup." Kakashi memberikan teropongnya pada Sasori—yang menolak dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Shii-_kun_ genit, memanggil Ino dengan sebutan Ino-_chan_," ledek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hei, apanya yang genit?" tanya Kakashi gemas sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. "Wajar, bukan, memanggil gadis yang lebih muda—dan cantik—dengan akhiran _–chan_? Hahaha..."

"Kau memang genit, _baka Oniisan_," Sasori mendukung Sakura, membuat gadis itu terkekeh dan menyikut sang kakak sulung dengan sikutan main-main.

Ketiganya berjalan meninggalkan area tempat mereka mengintip—menuju ke lapangan rumput pribadi mereka di tepi sungai, tempat mereka menghabiskan hari dengan memandang matahari senja.

Sebelum terlalu jauh berjalan, Sakura menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sai dan Ino yang masih berpelukan.

"Selamat, Ino..." bisiknya perlahan sambil tersenyum, menyampaikan ucapan yang diterbangkan oleh angin petang.

.

.

.

.

_Gobstopper adalah permen keras yang tahan lama bila dikulum di dalam mulut. Rasa manis yang tercipta dari tiap lapisannya__ akan membaur membentuk satu kesatuan yang luar biasa—melumer perlahan-lahan dan tuntas dengan perpaduan rasa manis yang apik._

_Sama seperti rasa cinta pertama; perlahan-lahan memadukan aneka rasa yang bervariasi, dan berakhir dengan rasa manis—entah perasaan cinta itu bersambut ataupun tidak._

**tbc**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~! Maaf baru _update_! Susah juga menyelami perasaan 'sakit hati karena melihat pujaan hati bersama gadis lain' yang dirasakan Ino =w= Jadi maaf kalau berkesan datar dan gitu-gitu aja =w=V

Ehem, ehem.

_Yosh_! Apakah ada yang menunggu _fic_ ini? *readers: ga ada lah! Dasar _Trainee Author_ payah!*

**Special thanks to:**

**kanarienvogel / ****aya / Amakusa Natsumi / Shiori Yoshimitsu / NatsumiIzu / miuu chang / Haruchi Nigiyama / Rizu Hatake-hime**

Sampai ketemu di Confection 2! :D

Ada yang mau _request_ untuk _chapter_ depan?

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 19 Juli 2011, 04.59 p.m**


End file.
